


Portraits of a Demon King

by AgentFontySeven



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Hermaphrodites, Illustrated, Intersex, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFontySeven/pseuds/AgentFontySeven
Summary: A collection of my own Dragon Ball/Z/Super fanart, mostly based around Piccolo. Some may be just sketches, while others will be full color. Please be aware that some images may be NSFW.





	1. An Unlikely Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unusual pairing, I know, but one I'm addicted to.


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's actually a bonus sketch from my Yamcolo fanfiction "Three Wishes," which you can read at https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475496/chapters/30895959 if you're interested.


	3. Sleepy Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bonus sketch from my fanfic "Three Wishes."


	4. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bonus illustration from my fic "Three Wishes," except I liked this one so much I decided to color it.


	5. Exhibitionist (Slightly NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW content this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was working on some anatomy and shading practice for this one, and I'm rather happy with how it came out. Please let me know what you think.


	6. A Satisfying Ride (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other character is no one in particular, so take your pick and enjoy~


End file.
